


Vid Nights

by nirroca



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Vid nights were fast becoming one of Cora's favourite downtime activities.





	Vid Nights

Vid nights were fast becoming one of Cora’s favourite ways to wind down between missions. She has no idea where Liam was getting all of the old vintage Earth films from but she wasn’t complaining. Despite their age and how outdated they all were Cora still enjoyed them a lot. 

Most of the crew petered off to their own spaces after what they were watching was finished, but Sara usually stayed, sitting quietly and reading something on her omnitool. She always sat beside her now these nights, and it became an unspoken rule that the space between her and the arm of the old beat up lounge belonged to Cora.

Try as she might she still hadn’t been able to shake the crush she had on her even after all these months, so it gave her a small thrill to be squeezed in beside her, arm to arm with their bare skin touching. Her heart raced every time Sara would rest her hand on her thigh, squeezing it whenever something exciting would happen on screen. Several times it's almost stopped when Sara’s hand would brush her own under the blanket, and she swears it almost had when earlier that night Sara laced her fingers with her own.

The movie they watched was some foolish romantic thing, a princess who didn’t know she was a princess until a long lost relative showed up to tell her who she really was. Right up her alley if she had to admit it. Especially after a childhood spent wishing someone would whisk her away to a better life. One where people didn’t instantly fear her because she was a biotic.    
  
Part of her was suspicious when there weren’t as many of their usual crew joining them. Her suspicion only grew when the few people that were there left before the movie had finished leaving just the two of them alone in the dark room. 

It's hard to focus on what's happening on screen as distracted as she is, so she’s startled when Sara stands, pulling her up with their joined hands.   
  
“Sara?” Cora asks unsure of what's happening, but feeling like the butterflies in her stomach are strong enough to choke her.   
  
She could only hope what she thinks might be happening is. And for once she ignores the part of her that protests against such things because Sara is her CO. Technically speaking.   
  
Sara just smiles at her softly, platinum hair glowing in the light of the blank vid screen, down from its usual ponytail for once and framing her expressive face perfectly.   
  
Cora’s heart skips a beat when Sara looks her in the eye as she raises their joined hands, kissing the backs of her fingers before asking her the last thing she ever expected.   
  
“Would you like to dance with me?”

“But there's no music?” Cora replies without thinking, kicking herself mentally as soon as she finishes speaking.

Sara just laughs at her and smiles affectionately.   
  
“Cora Harper, practical even in the face of someone trying to woo her,”   
  
“You’re trying to woo me?” Cora asks and she can feel her blush burning her cheeks.   
  
“Trying being the operative word,” Sara grins at her “Though I’m pretty sure I’m failing right now.”

“Sorry,” Cora smiles softly, squeezing their joined hands and pulling her closer, earning her a look of surprise in return.   
  
Cora sighs when Sara steps closer to her, cradling their joined hands between their chests and resting her other hand on her shoulder, long fingers brushing the side of her neck.   
  
Cora’s hand finds a home on the curve of Sara’s waist, and following her lead she starts to sway slowly with her, Sara softly humming a soft tune that's unfamiliar to her.   
  
It's unexpected, and nothing like she’d ever imagined but Cora feels… warm, content in this moment and she wouldn’t change it for anything. Doesn’t know what she’d do if they were interrupted.    
  
“Is it working?” Sara asks softly, puncturing the silence between them with her words.

“Hmm?”   
  
“Me wooing you, is it working?”    
  
They’ve stopped moving, and Cora is caught off guard by the vulnerable look on Sara’s face as she watches her intently waiting for an answer.   
  
Gone are all Cora’s doubts and reasons she’s tried to quash her feelings with these past months. Not when she realises the woman in front of her is likely just as scared of her feelings and what they mean without roles and responsibilities muddying the waters between them.

But if it meant the two of them could find some kind of semblance of happiness together Cora would happily wade through oceans to be with her.   
  
They were professionals. They could make this work.   
  
“I think you’ll find you’ve never had to woo me at all Sara,” Cora says quietly, thinking back to the first time they met all those years ago back on Earth. How even early on Sara made her feel safe and assured, how comfortable she’s always been around her.   
  
“Really?” Sara asks looking at her hopefully.

“Hmmm, I think you’ll find you won me over years ago just by being yourself,” Cora replies, watching as Sara’s face lights up in a radiant smile, grins herself when she hears her giggle in excitement.    
  
“So you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you right now?” Sara asks, fiddling with the collar of Cora’s shirt.   
  
“I’d only mind if you didn’t,” Cora grins, tilting her head down, her eyes lingering obviously on Sara’s lips.   
  
“Good to know,” Sara replies closing the distance between them, Cora humming in contentment as the pair begin to learn a new rhythm. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
